Esprima un desiderio Professore by Occlumensia
by Raist81
Summary: Non era mai stato a conoscenza di questa stanza, eppure gli aveva rovinato la vita realizzando il suo più grande desiderio. Ma chi avrebbe potuto pensare che desiderava tornare indietro come studente di Grifondoro?


.net/s/6286673/5/Faites_un_voeu_Professeur

**Esprima un desiderio professore** – di Occlumensia

**1 Stefan Sick**

Severus andava a zonzo fra i corridoi di Hogwarts; voltandosi, le gonne delle sue vesti da mago volavano intorno a lui, dandogli l'aria di un vero predatore. I suoi occhi scuri viaggiavano attraverso la penombra in cerca di prede poco maliziose in piena esplorazione notturna. Da quando l'uomo dal carattere poco amabile aveva incontrato due adolescenti con gli ormoni in subbuglio, non poteva sopportare più il termine "esplorazione notturna", anche se era il migliore per quel tipo di attività.

Una preda rientrò nel suo campo visivo. Secondo la bassa statura, la silhouette sottile, l'andatura rilassata, la mano ferma che teneva la bacchetta che illuminava la strada, Severus fu in grado di indovinare che Potter era ancora una volta preso da insonnia o sonnambulismo - secondo lui dal terzo anno - cose che, purtroppo per il Grifondoro, lui non aveva mai creduto.

Severus camminò a ritmo calmo e lento, ma non perdendo mai d'occhio la sua preda, mettendo solamente fra loro una distanza sufficiente per non essere visto né sentito. Il Serpeverde era contento di aver trovato l'incantesimo che lo rendeva invisibile a qualsiasi entità, come pergamena dei Malandrini - Remus aveva finalmente confessato, quando Severus glielo chiese dopo aver accidentalmente messo del Veritaserum nella sua tazza di tè - e sapeva benissimo che Potter l'aveva a portata di mano, come ad ogni uscita notturna.

L'insegnante di Pozioni rifiutava che il Grifondoro si accorgesse subito della sua presenza. Voleva sapere prima il motivo di questa uscita un po' fuori dalle regole della scuola. Così, fu portato al settimo piano di fronte a uno strano arazzo. Vide Potter passare tre volte davanti all'orrore appeso sul muro prima che una porta apparisse sotto gli occhi increduli di Severus che vide il suo studente sparire in una stanza sconosciuta. Avrebbe voluto seguirlo, ma la porta scomparse quando la toccò con il polso.

Riflettè per qualche secondo, la sua mente dalle capacità superiori quelle dell'uomo comune trovò facilmente la soluzione. Passò tre volte davanti alla tappezzeria, ma non accadde nulla..Sospirò e fece avanti e indietro pensando. Poi un'idea banale venne ad interrompere i suoi pensieri. "Perché non sono più uno di questi studenti? Tutto era semplice allora. Voglio solo rivivere un anno a Hogwarts come studente senza Black, Lupin e compagnia! "

Severus spalancò gli occhi e la bocca quando la porta apparve, riprendendosi prima di varcare la soglia, annunciando con voce chiara, basso e melliflua da desiderio. Degli accenti minacciosi attraversarono le sue labbra.

« Signor Pot ...»

Severus guardò il posto in cui si trovava. Nessuna traccia di Potter. Solo una macchina di grandi dimensioni in una stanza vuota. Tirò fuori la sua bacchetta, quasi di fronte alla minaccia che doveva rappresentare la macchina. Gettò diversi incantesimi alla cosa metallica. Poi vide un cartello che gli apparve davanti agli occhi in risposta alla sua muta domanda relativa alla natura di quella macchina.

"Il suo più grande desiderio sta per essere realizzato,

Signor Severus Piton, salga e faccia un giro con la macchina

Il suo desiderio più grande è alla sua porta. "

Severus non esitò. Aveva una forza in lui, un coraggio che faceva onta alla sua casa che aveva sempre abitato. Severus Piton era un uomo forte, che sapeva bene che tutto nella sua vita era fallito, che la sua vita si riassumeva in una sequenza di errori. Ancora uno? Che importa, dopo tutto. Nessuno si sarebbe rattristato per la sua scomparsa. Ma il suo più grande desiderio? Quale era?

Severus prese posto nella macchina, sarebbe andato a scoprirlo. Attivò l'oggetto di metallo e chiuse gli occhi sotto la domanda vocale. Svuotò la mente e sentì un formicolio nelle sue membra. Severus chiuse gli occhi, temendo di aprirli, non sapendo quello che aveva desiderato, e quindi le conseguenze del suo atto. Quando si rese conto che tutto era finito, sorrise. Il suo più grande desiderio non era stato di morire, perché era vivo, o la macchina era semplicemente falsa. Con questo pensiero confortante in mente, si alzò e si congelò vedendo come si era ridotto. Egli voleva ardentemente uno specchio ed uno ne apparve vicino alla sua testa. Si ritirò prima di gridare con una voce che taceva ancora.

Diciassette anni. Non doveva avere più di diciassette anni. Pensò alla frase che si era detto quando la porta era comparsa. Fare anno a Hogwarts come studente, e l'anno era appena iniziata la sera prima in realtà. Era nella merda. Fino all collo. Vedeva se stesso, i suoi capelli castani un po' più corti che da adulto, dieci centimetri di meno - tutti ridevano di lui ed era cresciuto molto verso i 19-20 anni – così egli non raggiungeva nemmeno il metro e settantuno!

La sua carnagione era pallida, cadaverica a causa dell'orrore della situazione, ma almeno aveva ancora una cosa che l'età gli aveva donato e che era rimasta. La freddezza e l'odio nel suo sguardo d'onice.

Severus uscì precipitosamente dalla stanza, raggiungendo l'ufficio di Silente alle tre del mattino per dirgli che una macchina pericolosa era entrata nella sua vita, e lui sarebbe sicuramente stato uno sporco ragazzino brufoloso per un po', pertanto non avrebbe potuto insegnare in tali condizioni.

Albus Silente, il più grande dei maghi, si ritrovò dunque con un Severus di diciassette anni irritato affianco a lui, che lo svegliava con urla indignate. Albus, nella sua grande gentilezza e bontà,lanciò un incantesimo di silenzio sull'insegnante che prese la sua bacchetta per annullare l'incantesimo e gridare di nuovo sul suo superiore.

«NON SONO CHE UNO SPORCO RAGAZZINO BRUFOLOSO! CHE ASPETTA! CAMBI IMMEDIATAMENTE QUESTO STATO DELLE COSE O LE GIURO CHE IO…»

« Cosa ti ha ridotto in tale stato Severus? Mio buon amico, non posso aiutarti senza conoscere un po' di più ».

E Severus narrò la sua passeggiata notturna e tutto ciò che era accaduto. Alla fine, Silente aveva un sorriso malizioso e gli occhi scintillanti, Severus aveva mal di testa ed una nitida vergogna.

«Vedo che la soluzione è semplice. Farai parte degli studenti. Quando il tuo più grande desiderio cambierà, perchè cambierà una volta che avrai ottenuto quello che vuoi, potrai tornare come un adulto. »

«Come potrei essere ... uno studente! Mi riconosceranno di sicuro! »

Silente estrasse la bacchetta da sotto il cuscino e la scosse, modificando l'aspetto di Severus. Così il giovane che era divenuto il maestro di pozioni non cambiò dimensioni, ma i suoi capelli mori furono accorciati, il suo naso prese una dimensione del tutto normale, mantenendo ancora il suo aspetto adunco, la sua carnagione assunse un colore più dorato, i suoi occhi cambiarono in un marrone virante sul rosso, in una pallida imitazione di quelli di un signore oscuro sconfitto un anno prima. Solo lo sguardo pieno di odio avrebbe potuto mettere una pulce nell'orecchio di qualcuno.

« Sarai smistato domani, o meglio questa mattina, lasciami dormire un po' di più, ti ringrazio mio vecchio amico e soprattutto non dirlo a nessuno! »

Severus gemette e si allontanò. Come se stesse per dire qualcosa a nessuno! Improvvisamente, il Serpeverde si ricordò di Potter. L'aveva perso di vista! E adesso? Non avrebbe potuto nemmeno portargli via i punti perché aveva perso il suo status di professore –provvisoriamente, per fortuna.

Poche ore dopo, i corridoi di Hogwarts si riempirono di studenti ansiosi. Severus Piton, che non era un grande mattiniero, era rimasto in fondo alle coperte nei sotterranei. Guardò con rabbia la pila di vestiti da studente che gli aveva portato Dobby su ordine di Silente. Era semplicemente ingiusto! Severus si alzò, tremando nel pavimento di marmo freddo, vestendosi in fretta.

Raggiunse appena la Sala Grande quando Silente si alzò per annunciare l 'arrivo di un nuovo studente che veniva dalla Germania e che era giunto ieri sera a causa di un problema verificatosi durante il trasporto. Purtroppo era arrivato un giorno di ritardo e sarebbe quindi dovuto essere smistato per terminare gli studi a Hogwarts nel settimo anno.

Quando le parole furono pronunciate, si alzarono dei mormorii riguardo al ragazzo nuovo che era di una bellezza fuori dal comune. Non era una bomba, no, ma era affascinante con gli quegli occhi rossi, la carnagione finemente dorata, i capelli neri che gli cadevano sul collo alla maniera del cantante del gruppo giapponese babbano dei SID.

Severus vide gli sguardi di apprezzamento su di lui e nascose il suo fastidio al meglio come il perfetto Occlumante che era. Attraversò poi la Sala Grande con grazia come al solito, per sedersi questa volta sullo sgabello dove un Cappello Parlante avrebbe deciso la sua casa.

«Severus Piton! » Gridò il Cappello Parlante nella sua mente, silenzioso per il resto della stanza. Bel aspetto! «Penso che per la scelta della casa hai qualche dubbio? »

« Mettimi a Serpeverde e non ne parliamo più, » sibilò ferocemente mentalmente il giovane pozionista.

« Ma non andrai a Serpeverde! Ho sempre detto che avevi coraggio, IL coraggio! Quello che solo un Grifondoro può avere. Hai l'attitudine ostile dei Serpeverde, oh sì, e anche i piani contorti, ma non puoi vivere senza conoscere la follia Grifondoro! »

«Tutto tranne quello! » Severus si atterrì, la faccia tesa. « Farò qualunque cosa, ma non Grifondoro. »

« Avevo già esitato l'ultima volta, e fu a causa delle tue preghiere che ti lasciai andare a Serpeverde, ma anche perché sapevo cosa sarebbe successo se non ti ci avessi messo. Ma non hai più un padre che scherza con la cintura, così . »

Un silenzio pesante si fece sentire, la Sala Grande si chiedeva perché il nuovo arrivato sembrava voler assassinare il cappello, e il pezzo di tessuto -che non aveva apparentemente ancora preso la sua decisione- sembrava molto orgoglioso di lui.

« GRIFONDORO! » Gridò il Cappello Parlante.

Severus giurò di fargliela pagare non appena si diresse verso il tavolo dei Grifondoro, dove una folla di studenti urlanti applaudivano la loro felicità, un'accozzaglia di rossi gli facevano posto perché si sedesse al loro fianco e di fronte ... Potter e la Granger! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Severus voleva sbattere la testa contro il tavolo, o piuttosto sbattere la testa di Ronald Weasley - suo amato vicino di tavolo - e schiacciarla contro la parete di legno. Sarebbe stato molto più divertente. Severus aveva stabilito questa opzione quando la voce di Potter si alzò fino a lui.

« Piton non è qui. Pensi che possiamo sfuggire il suo corso? »

"Senza alcun dubbio" pensò Piton amaramente. Ebbe poi un sorriso diabolico. Avrebbe scoperto tutto ciò che quegli idioti dicevano su di lui e gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare più tardi! Una risata che avrebbe scosso il Nero Signore stesso danzò nella sua mente.

« Chi è Piton? » Chiese, odiando la sua voce a malapena evoluta.

« Un grande stronzo », sorrise Ron.

«Ron! » Soffiò Hermione « Non parlare così del tuo insegnante! Il Professor Piton ci insegna pozioni e non ha una maniera molto pedagogica per farlo. Spaventa gli studenti e credo che cerchi più di dimostrare a loro che è una persona malvagia che insegnargli qualcosa. E ha mostrato grandi favoritismi per i Serpeverde perché è il direttore di quella casa. E questa non è una ragione per insultarlo così, Ronald Weasley! »

Potter rise, e questo drizzò i capelli a Severus che si ricordò infine del nome e cognome che Silente gli aveva affibbiato.

« Qual è il tuo nome? » sussurrò Harry lasciando i suoi due migliori amici stuzzicarsi.

« Stefan Sick. »

Harry annuì trovando carino il novellino, soprattutto con lo sguardo rosso e quell'espressione! Sembrava un disgusto misto a odio, paura, indifferenza e curiosità. Sembrava un gattino perso e si promise di aiutarlo! Harry gli sorrise.

« Bene! Ah! Ecco i tuoi programmi! Hermione e Ron erano ... occupati quando il preside glieli voleva consegnare, allora me li ha dati per te. Hai esattamente il mio stesso corso quindi mi puoi seguire e ti faccio vedere dov'è la classe! »

Severus pensò due cose contemporaneamente. La prima che Albus sapeva che sarebbe finito a Grifondoro, la seconda che avrebbe dovuto fare finta di non conoscere l'ubicazione delle stanze e, pertanto, avrebbe dovuto seguire Potter come la sua ombra.

« Me lo mostrerai una sola volta. Ho una buona memoria, non sarò obbligato a seguirti costantemente. »

Severus ebbe problemi con la forma più familiare pensando che era a Potter che stava parlando così. E, curiosamente, vide la tristezza percorrere i tratti del giovane che annuì. Perché Harry aveva sperato che il giovane lo avrebbe seguito, sarebbe rimasto con lui, avrebbe facilitato la possibilità di essere un amico o di più? Gli ormoni del moro con gli occhiali erano in fermento in quel momento, e soprattutto da quando si era reso conto che era gay. E il fatto che non aveva mai baciato una volta un ragazzo, lo esasperava. Voleva trovare una persona bella, intelligente, spiritosa e pronta a insegnargli tutto ciò che riguarda i peccati della carne. Purtroppo, un futuro amante perfetto non era facile da scovare. E lui sperava segretamente che questo super amante fosse di fronte a lui. Ma piccolo problema! Poteva non essere gay e non essere interessato allo sporco ragazzino che era! E Harry non voleva un amante che non lo vedeva che come il Sopravvissuto-che-aveva-infine-salvato-il-mondo-come-il-destino-gli-aveva-predetto.

« Oh, io ... come vuoi tu », balbettò Harry. « Se hai bisogno di aiuto ... »

Harry si alzò in piedi, il viso abbattuto. Severus, curioso come non era decentemente possibile, lesse nella sua mente il suo desiderio di essere amico con lui e anche di più. Amico? Severus la pensò come una possibilità poi ... assolutamente fuori discussione. Era impossibile che lui e Harry - POTTER- fossero associati in un modo diverso rispetto a peggiori nemici!

« Inizia con Pozioni » Severus sibilò, « mi guidi? »

Harry gli sorrise e annuì soddisfatto, lasciando Hermione e Ron, che avrebbero sicuramente fatto una sessione di sbaciucchiamenti prima di andare a lezione.

Severus seguì Harry fingendo di non conoscere perfettamente la strada che conduceva fino al suo alloggio.

Vide senza sorpresa Horace Lumacorno prendere il suo posto come insegnante - Albus gli aveva detto che avrebbe preso il suo posto. Oh almeno, anche se Horace era un uomo dai dubbi scopi, insegnava le cose agli studenti.

« Buon giorno! Sono tornato quest'anno sotto richiesta di Albus a seguito di un incidente avvenuto ieri. Il Professor Piton non può garantire i suoi corsi quindi sarò il vostro insegnante fino a nuovo ordine. »

Delle grida di acclamazione si fecero sentire e Severus si tese sulla sedia. Perché? Sapeva benissimo che nessuno lo amava e tuttavia faceva male, un po'.

« Bene! Mettetevi in coppia. »

Harry vide tutti posizionarsi, Hermione e Ron non si scollarono – erano arrivati poco prima dell'inizio della lezione, leggermente scomposti - e il moro dalla cicatrice leggendaria non sapeva che fare. Poi prese il braccio di Severus (Stefan per gli studenti) e lo piantò sulla sedia accanto alla sua.

La giornata trascorse così, Harry incollato disperatamente a Severus, Severus chiedendosi cosa aveva fatto al buon Dio; gli occhi scintillanti di Albus non aiutavano come i baci incessanti dei migliori amici di Potter: Severus stava per esplodere.

« Stefan! Ho chiesto al preside e lui mi ha detto che dormirai nel dormitorio Grifondoro settimo anno, così ti faccio vedere e ... »

Severus si disse che gli mancava il letto accanto a Harry e sarebbe saltato fuori dalla finestra, cercando di suicidarsi. Quanti piani erano? Sarebbe morto sul colpo, grande!

Harry si fermò di fronte al suo letto e arrossì quando vide che il giaciglio di Severus era un letto aggiunto, quindi pressoché incollato al suo. Il moro immaginò scene che lo fecero arrossire ancora di più. Purtroppo per lui, non aveva idea che il professore più disgraziato di Hogwarts leggesse la sua mente e si ritirasse in preda al terrore. Sarebbe stato violentato di questo passo!

« Il mio letto è quello. Grazie per il tuo aiuto, credo che da ora in poi posso cavarmela da solo »

Severus aveva insistito sul SOLO e fu con queste parole piene d'amore che andò a letto, chiudendo il suo baldacchino per non vedere più il moro addolorato al suo fianco. L'ex Serpeverde non era uomo da preoccuparsi per gli altri, ma stranamente, Potter gli aveva offerto il suo aiuto, non si era lamentato per tutto il giorno, anche se lo aveva quasi insultato. Potter lo aveva accolto.

Le tende del baldacchino si aprirono prima che Severus potesse cambiare idea, e sussurrò all'attenzione di Harry, che era in pigiama:

« Grazie. Per tutto. Buona notte ... Ha ... Rry ».

Fu difficile pronunciare quel nome per Severus, ma riuscì alla fine e il sorriso che ricevette in cambio lo riempì di allegria ... lo ... lui lo odiava! Così Severus, nella sua grande fede di cattivo, si sdraiò non vedendo un ragazzo ballare quasi sul suo letto. E tuttavia sentì la sua risposta:

« Un vero piacere, Stefan. »

**2 Hogsmeade**

Harry si svegliò di soprassalto e sudato, scosso da qualcuno, e ben presto reso conto che era Severus che si era risvegliato. Egli arrossì quando si rese conto che l'attore del suo sogno erotico lo aveva risvegliato. MERLINO! E se ...

« Hai urlato! Gli altri hanno detto che bisognava svegliarti se riniziavi ad avere gli incubi, e siccome ero il più vicino ... E poi tutto questo doveva finire! Ho bisogno del mio sonno! Con che diritto tu..»

« Mi sgridi perché ho sognato? »disse Harry incredulo e sollevato dal fatto che egli avesse pensato a un incubo, prima di essere sconvolto dal fatto che il giovane gli parlasse così. « Non lo faccio apposta a svegliare gli altri! »

« POTRESTI PARLARE PIU' PIANO, NON SAI SUSSURRARE? »

« NO MA CHI TI CREDI DI ESSERE? CI SIAMO CONOSCIUTI IERI E TI PERMETTI DI GIUDICARMI? »

« L'INCANTESIMO DEL SILENZIO ESISTE, STUPIDO POTTER! PROPRIO COME SUO PADRE! UN RAGAZZO ARROGANTE CHE VUOLE CHE TUTTI SAPPIANO CHE HA AVUTO UN INCUBO! DIO, BIMBO POTTER FA UN BRUTTO SOGNO! IL FAMOSO E CELEBRE HARRY POTTER! IL ...»

Severus si prese uno schiaffo monumentale e si fermò di colpo. Stava per rispondere, quando si rese conto di aver commesso un errore grossolano facendosi scappare il "come suo padre", che nessuno aveva sentito a parte Harry dato che gli altri avevano lanciato un incantesimo per non ascoltarli, e infine, che Harry sapeva che fosse e ne sembrava inorridito. Severus voleva cercare nella sua mente il perché e il come ma il ragazzo aveva stranamente barricato la sua mente.

« Come mio padre? Piton, dovrebbe modificare i suoi insulti, la si riconosce dal modo in cui insulta mio padre costantemente. Deve avere le sue ragioni per essere sotto copertura come studente, non dirò nulla, non voglio avere a che fare con lei. Mai più. »

Harry sapeva già da mesi di non detestare più Severus, e aveva cominciato ad apprezzarlo stranamente dopo l'inizio della battaglia finale, ma ora si sentiva solo profondamente tradito. Perché? Pensava di aver cominciato a sentire dei sentimenti più che amichevole per l'uomo e lui aveva rotto quella speranza. Forse era per questo che aveva così rapidamente adottato Stefan - Severus. Perché era lui e inconsciamente aveva riconosciuto l'uomo che amava. Lui non si sentiva più che triste per Piton. Un uomo così triste, così vuoto, Harry ne aveva quasi ... pietà.

Severus seppe che qualcosa non andava quando l'aria che circolava nei polmoni sembrò voler essere solida. Non riusciva a respirare e si sentì male, come se avesse fatto qualcosa, qualcosa che voleva sbrigarsi a riparare. Eppure non aveva fatto niente di speciale. Insultare Potter. Potter con il quale aveva lavorato, e avuto delle grandi discussioni intelligenti, e riempito di informazioni durante la battaglia finale. Potter, che aveva detto di non voler più trattare con lui.

In un primo momento, Severus era certo che il giovane non avrebbe retto e sarebbe venuto a trovarlo per chiedere perdono, ma ben presto capì il suo errore. Harry non guardava mai nella sua direzione e non gli dava neanche abbastanza importanza da cambiare posto quando vicini. Semplicemente parlava con gli altri e lo ignorava. Severus si vide di fronte a Potter padre che rideva del fatto che nessuno voleva incrociare i suoi perché « il tuo fisico disgusta chiunque posi gli occhi sul tuo viso.» Con questo nuovo aspetto aveva pensato di poter vivere meglio, ma sentiva un grande vuoto nel suo ... cuore ghiacciato.

« Perdonami, Pot ... Harry. Tuo padre era un vero bastardo con me ma tu sei ... NO! »

Severus aveva udito in due conversazioni che la stanza dove aveva trovato la macchina era chiamata la Stanza delle Necessità ed era stato lui in visita per diverse ore – che aveva libere nel suo programma – ripeteva incessantemente un'infinità di frasi, chiedendo perdono a Potter. Voleva riempire il vuoto nel suo corpo congelato.

Severus lasciò la stanza delle Necessità per unirsi alla classe di Pozioni dove fece esplodere il suo calderone per la prima volta nella sua vita. Con gli occhi spalancati, lo sguardo in preda al panico, Severus Piton non era che l'ombra di se stesso. Non era più l'uomo che riusciva a nascondere i suoi sentimenti, ad essere superiore, a ... non lasciare mai un'aula di pozioni correndo a rifugiarsi nella sua stanza, tremando.

Harry sentì il suo professore chiedergli di seguire Severus e lo fece, entrando nella stanza del suo ex insegnante.

Cercò di vedere il pozionista e sussultò sentendo un rumore di vetri rotti, una caduta sinistra e un'imprecazione terribile. Harry si diresse verso il rumore, arretrando alla visione offerta da Severus, il pugno insanguinato, il vetro dello specchio per terra, il sangue che colava, riunendo i pezzi.

« Pro ... Professore! »

Severus sussultò e chiuse gli occhi alcuni secondi per dimenticare la sensazione di sentire la voce dello studente che lo chiamava. Lo guardò, ebbe un sorriso compiaciuto e crollò, inconsciente.

Harry lo portò in infermeria dove Albus gli raccontò tutto. La passeggiata notturna, la Stanza delle Necessità, la macchina, il desiderio, l'aspetto cambiato, il contraccolpo che acuiva le emozioni, il passato dell'uomo più delicato di quanto Harry aveva previsto, e le lesioni al braccio e al pugno di Severus.

Alla fine, il piccolo Grifondoro si dispiacque di aver fatto del male a qualcuno – lo spirito Grifondoro domina il piccolo corpo di Harry - e volle scusarsi per la sua indifferenza alla caduta dell'uomo. Così Harry si avvicinò al letto dell'infermeria, e non appena Severus aprì gli occhi lo riempì di parole.

« Mi scusi professore, non avrei dovuto reagire così, essere troppo ... dispettoso. Il preside mi ha spiegato le parole inopportune di mio padre nei suoi confronti, e sapendo che ho fatto un piccolo tuffo nel suo Pensatoio nel quinto anno ... uhm ... capisco che è stato difficile essere studente qui, e le mie azioni devono sicuramente ricordarle gli orrori causati da mio padre e per questo mi scuso. Non posso riparare gli errori commessi da mio padre, ma posso almeno non farmi vedere odioso come era lui. Mio padre era una persona buona pur essendo stato cattivo quando era studente. »

Severus, che era pronto a chiedere scusa purchè Potter fermasse il suo gioco di indifferenza, rimase a bocca aperta. Il figlio di James Potter si scusava per gli atti di suo padre e per i suoi, addossandosi errori pesanti, a testa alta e senza un briciolo di arroganza. L'ex professore si morse mentalmente il labbro inferiore. Non voleva più giocarsi il rancore. Poteva essere stato il fatto di essere nuovamente uno studente qui ad averlo reso più flessibile. Avrebbe ritrovato il suo carattere più tardi, parola di Piton!

« Capisco che deve essere difficile assumere gli errori commessi da un altro », rispose « quindi sono pronto ad ascoltarla, conoscerla e lasciarla dimostrare che non è come suo padre. »

Un sorriso radioso apparve sulle labbra di Harry che afferrò la mano di Severus e gliela strinse in segno di accordo. Lo fissò e poi ebbe il coraggio di chiedere di vedere il vero aspetto del professore, giovane. Severus grugnì e poi glielo accordò. Dopo tutto, Grifondoro avrebbe fatto sforzi per dimostrare che era migliore di Potter senior.

Il volto di Severus cambiò, prendendo una tonalità più chiara, biancastra, il naso riprese una taglia troppo grande, il colore degli occhi scarlatti cambiò prendendo il colore del giaietto, i capelli corvini scesero fino alle spalle, prendendo un aspetto vellutato e unto, grasso.

Curioso, Harry passò le mani sul volto, facendone salire una fino ai capelli dove Severus la fermò, scostandola.

« Non hai i capelli grassi Professore » Harry sussurrò, sorridendo.

« Io non sono un insegnante. »

« Come la chiamo allora? Severus? »

L'interpellato arrossì improvvisamente, il che fece indietreggiare Harry che non aveva pensato un solo secondo che la pelle bianca potesse arrossire fino agli zigomi, dando al volto dell'uomo una espressione ancora sconosciuta. Sfortunatamente Severus prese male la ritirata del grifone, e il suo volto riassunse la forma di Stefan Sick. Fu vedendo questo che Harry capì il suo errore. Abbassò la testa nascondendo gli occhi a quelli troppo osservatori del professore. Il Grifondoro strinse la mascella prima di sollevare la testa.

« Lei fraintende le mie reazioni Severus. »

E prima che un altro rossore invadesse le guance dell'ex professore, Harry se ne andò, non volendo vedere la carnagione leggermente abbronzata di un altro, anche se fisicamente era molto più bella della brutta faccia del professore.

Harry camminava tranquillamente per i corridoi, cercando di pensare a ciò che stava accadendo. Avrebbe dovuto tenere per sé l'identità di Stefan Sick e avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo ad essere un buono studente e soprattutto dimostrargli che non era come colui che gli aveva rovinato l'adolescenza. Harry era contento che la voce di Stefan fosse quella di Severus in realtà. Sarebbe stato un peccato che la voce taciturna non fosse quella dell'ex insegnante, in qualche modo era accattivante. Gli occhi d'onice erano sempre così impressionanti, sia nell'adolescente che nell'adulto; il naso sembrava più imponente sul suo viso giovanile rispetto al volto più virile dell'uomo di 34 anni. E la carnagione del ragazzo era troppo bianca rispetto a quella leggermente più abbronzata dell'adulto. In sintesi, con l'età, Severus Piton si era sistemato.

Harry strinse il pugno. Poteva ancora sentire la setosità dei capelli lunghi dell'uomo, quella tonalità così scura che le tenebre sarebbero dovute essere gelose del suo colore. Severus non doveva invidiare nulla del fisico che il preside gli aveva creato, pensava il Sopravvissuto e salvatore. Piton era ... non era brutto. Neanche bello. Infatti, si, lo era a suo modo. Tutto il suo essere faceva emergere una bellezza inusuale. Non era canonico e la sua silhouette sottile, i muscoli impressionante nascosta sotto tonnellate di vesti da mago, tutto era bello e aveva fatto provare ad Harry un desiderio incomparabile. Harry aveva potuto vedere Severus a torso nudo durante l'allenamento per la grande battaglia. Aveva osservato la schiena e il ventre piatto feriti. Aveva ammirato la bellezza di quel corpo troppo pallido eppure in qualche modo perfetto.

La definizione di bellezza doveva essere veramente cambiata quando si vedeva Severus, perché lo era, bello. Quindi le parole che aveva detto suo padre, Harry non riusciva a capirle.

Harry sorrise nel corridoio silenzioso dove camminava. Severus era arrossito. Aveva trovato quel comportamento imbarazzato adorabile. Ed incredibilmente avveniva ogni volta che pronunciava il suo nome. Harry lo sussurrò nel silenzio del corridoio dove i quadri lo osservavano.

« Severus. Sseveruss. »

Harry sussultò. Pronunciando il nome alcuni accenti in Serpentese gli venivano automaticamente. Il professore aveva questo rossore a causa della lingua dei serpenti? Harry era pronto a scoprirlo. Con un nuovo sorriso, questo diabolico, sulle labbra, Harry si diresse al suo dormitorio. Domani sarebbe stato Sabato, avrebbe cercato di portare Severus ad Hogsmeade con lui e sarebbe riuscito sicuramente a mettere alcune parole Serpentesi nella conversazione!

Harry si svegliò, controllò l'ora con un Tempus poi uscì dai suo baldacchino per trovarsi faccia a faccia con Severus in pantaloni del pigiama. Gli occhi del più giovane caddero sul ventre piatto e la sottile linea di peli che partiva dall'ombelico e scendeva verso un posto che Harry si astenne dall'immaginare. Un istante più tardi non era cambiato nulla, Harry era sempre immerso nella sua scoperta del corpo di Severus, chiedendosi se nella sua vera forma il suo corpo da adolescente era altrettanto allettante che quello che aveva sotto gli occhi ora e se...

« POTTER! »

Harry balzò in piedi e un fischio uscì dalla sua bocca.

« Dio che … Dannazione! »

Fortunatamente per Harry, questa frase squillò apparentemente in serpentese, innescando un rossore appena percettibile sulle guance di Severus, che prese le sue cose in fretta prima di chiudersi in bagno. Questo svegliò Harry che si sedette sul letto gemendo ad alta voce con rabbia. Sbattè la sua testa contro il materasso, cercando di far uscire le immagini perverse che assediavano la sua mente. Non era il momento di fantasticare sul suo ex insegnante. Perché vedeva il corpo scoperto più bianco, il viso e gli occhi d'onice osceni su di lui. Harry aveva una gran voglia di impiccarsi.

« Harry? Tutto Okay? » Lo interrogò Ron che aveva assistito alla scena e non aveva capito nulla.

« Hum? Sì. » Rispose il sopravvissuto con la testa affondata nel cuscino, poi la sollevò. « Abbiamo un'uscita ad Hogsmeade? »

«Sì! Hermione ha detto che possiamo andare ... »

« Fantastico! Stefan può venire? »

Severus, che aveva fatto una doccia fredda, era uscito in quel momento, sentendo l'ultima frase di Harry. Il Grifondoro avente-un-piccolo-pisello-al-posto-del-cervello aveva detto cosa? Severus era congelato e guardava incredulo un Ronald Weasley rispondere allegramente che ne sarebbe stato entusiasta. Bene, era caduto fra la quarta e addirittura la decima dimensione!

«Stefan! » gridò Ron. « Harry ha proposto che potresti venire con noi e Mione ad Hogsmeade! Saremmo molto felici se venissi! »

« Vi pregherei di mantenere la vostra gioia per voi signor Weasley, » rispose Severus sotto lo sguardo in preda al panico di Harry.

« Whoua! » Esclamò tutto il dormitorio dei ragazzi.

Harry girò la testa da sinistra a destra. Con le sue repliche made in Piton si sarebbe fatto scoprire! E quest'uomo era un ex spia al soldo del Lord Oscuro e l'Ordine della Fenice?

« Sembravi troppo Piton! » Dean rise.

«Ho anche tremato », esplose Ron.

« Non me ne parlare. Il mio peggior incubo è tornato », annunciò Neville tirando fuori la testa da sotto le coperte.

« Non si deve parlare così alle spalle degli altri. »

La frase di Harry lasciò i ragazzi del dormitorio a bocca aperta, mentre un Harry di cattivo umore si precipitava fuori dal dormitorio dopo essersi vestito, raggiungendo Hermione.

« Ma che cosa gli succede? » chiese Seamus. « OK, non ha mai apprezzato il fatto che si insulti la gente alle spalle, ma dopo la ... guerra, ha sempre difeso Piton o ci ignora non appena lo menzioniamo! »

Gli altri annuirono e Severus si sentì male per aver pensato che Harry non fosse migliore di suo padre. Annunciò allora a Ron che sarebbe andato con loro ad Hogsmeade e poi scese dal dormitorio, finendo per incrociare Harry alla Sala Grande e dirgli la buona notizia. Il Sopravvissuto sembrava addolorato, Severus si sentì quasi obbligato a chiedergli cosa lo facesse stare così.

« Non è bello, tutti sono umani ma trovo orribile dire le cose alle spalle. »  
>« Per una volta lo hanno fatto in viso », mormorò Severus.<br>« Salvo che non volessero. Non potevano sapere che era lì per ascoltarli insultarla, di nuovo. Non hanno intenzione di guardarla dritto negli occhi e annunciarle che è un povero bastardo », sussurrò Harry perché solo Severus potesse ascoltare. « Tengono troppo alla vita. »

Severus scoppiò a ridere prima di rispondere.

« Io ne conosco uno che mi ha guardato negli occhi e mi ha trattato da bastardo puro ... scopatore frustrato, andava bene quell'insulto? »

Harry arrossì fino alla radice dei capelli e cominciò a balbettare. Era stato durante l'addestramento per la battaglia. Stranamente, l'insultarlo era stato molto utile. E Severus aveva sopportato tutto. Per ... aiutarlo?

« Mi scuso per questo. »

« Scuse accettate solo se farai di tutto affinché questa uscita ad Hogsmeade sia la migliore che abbia mai conosciuto! »

Harry tese la mano a Severus.

« Affare fatto »

**3 Principe dei Grifondoro**

Draco Malfoy camminava lentamente, guardandosi attorno, ansioso di farsi vedere. Si diresse verso la Stamberga Strillante, sostenendo il freddo dell'inverno. I pugni racchiusi nei guanti, aspettava con impazienza. Il giovane Serpeverde guardò di nuovo intorno a lui, attirando l'attenzione di due persone che volevano fuggire e scampare da una Hermione e un Ron che si divoravano costantemente la bocca.

Severus ed Harry avevano notato l'atteggiamento strano del biondo, ed è con il beneplacito del padrino di questo che i due uomini si nascosero alla vista di Draco, Severus preoccupato da un po' per alcune reazioni del suo figlioccio che vedeva cambiare - in bene grazie a Merlino- ma non capiva perché sembrava così triste.(male? Ingiusto? Sconveniente?)

Harry si congelò nel riconoscere una figura proveniente dalla Stamberga Strillante, camminante lentamente e pesantemente sulla neve, esausta dopo la luna piena, nonostante la pozione Antilupo che Severus gli dava sempre. Anche il pozionista lo aveva riconosciuto, e con sorpresa videro Malfoy correre verso il licantropo per aiutarlo a camminare prima di farlo sedere su una roccia.

« Remus? » Sussurrò il giovane sotto la sguardo attonito dei due guardoni.

« Signor Malfoy, non dovrebbe essere qui. Le ricordo che la luna piena ... »

« Era ieri » rispose Draco baciando affettuosamente la fronte del professore di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. « Non sarà certo un licantropo esausto che mi farà male. »

Remus sembrava contrariato, lo era in realtà. Erano passati tre mesi da quando il giovane Malfoy aveva cercato di sedurlo - cosa che non aveva portato che a una punizione - e poi aveva cominciato a sostenerlo durante la luna piena. L'adolescente gli aveva mostrato che con la maggiore età aveva imparato a maturare, che non gli voleva alcun male e provava una grande tenerezza per lui. Tutto questo lo rendeva e lo lasciava un po' confuso, diviso tra il suo cuore, la sua rettitudine e il suo cervello - un cervello che aveva la viscida tendenza a muoversi verso la parte inferiore del suo corpo.

« Lasciami solo ... Lasciami cercare di completarti. Voglio dimostrarti che posso essere il sottomesso che il tuo lupo desidera, e il pilastro che farà si che la costruzione che è la tua vita rimanga stabile. Lasciami solo un anno di prova. Un mese? O solo una piccola settimana! Oppure un giorno o forse anche di un'ora. Un minuto dove crederò di esser riuscito a dare un senso alla mia vita. »

Harry fu toccato dalle parole di Draco. "Incredibile idiota fortunato." Pensò quando Remus lo afferrò per il bavero per imbrigliare le loro labbra, cancellando il sorriso di felicità del Serpeverde che si lasciò cadere nella neve per ricevere su di lui il corpo del Lycan.

Severus e Harry si eclissarono in silenzio, non volendo disturbare la nuova coppia. Andarono a bersi una Burrobirra e parlarono, sussurrando, di ciò che avevano visto.

« Pensavo Lupin fosse più intelligente. E' totalmente incosciente ad uscire con uno studente. Nulla può scusarlo. Può benissimo perdere il lavoro e se fossi in lui non correrei mai il rischio. »

Harry che avrebbe voluto dire che quello che succedeva tra Draco e Remus era meraviglioso, quando Severus parlò si ritrovò ad odiare silenziosamente l'uomo, gettandogli uno sguardo di puro biasimo che l'ex insegnante intercettò.

« Non la pensa come me, è così signor Potter? »

« L'amore non si controlla Severus. Pensavo fosse abbastanza intelligente da capire che non è questione di posizione, di responsabilità, né tantomeno di età quando ciò che si desidera è davanti a noi, e desideriamo conservarla per sempre, e che questa persona lo desidera anch'essa. »

Severus rimase in silenzio mentre Harry si alzò rabbiosamente da tavola, si diresse nella toilette dove poté esplodere, per tornare tranquillo al tavolo e parlare di altre cose con l'uomo a cui aveva promesso una giornata fantastica. Purtroppo il risultato era stato guastato dal fatto di averlo accusato di ristrettezza mentale.

« Qual è il suo colore preferito? » Chiese Harry, ridendo e bevendo un altro sorso di firewhisky.

« Rosso, e non dovremmo bere questo » Esclamò Severus, ridendo a sua volta toccando il vetro riempito con liquido ambrato. « E il suo? »

« E 'importante per i nostri diciassette anni! E il mio colore preferito è il Verde! Giochiamo a sì o no? »

Furono diverse ore di domande, e adesso erano completamente ubriachi. Fu miracolosamente che tornarono ad Hogwarts, ritrovando Hermione e Ron nel panico perché li avevano cercati dappertutto. Vedendo le loro condizioni, Ron disse ad Hermione che avrebbe fatto estremamente attenzione a loro, solo che i due uomini, sotto l'influenza dell'alcol, corsero verso l'appartamento di Severus, e Ron, li perse di vista.

Severus ed Harry crollarono nel letto del primo, senza nemmeno spogliarsi. Si addormentarono così, il viso del Grifondoro così vicino a quello del Serpeverde che i loro nasi si toccavano.

Quando Severus si svegliò, cadde dal letto per la sorpresa di trovarsi Harry Potter sul petto, trascinando il Grifondoro nella sua caduta e trovandosi infine sullo studente che fece una smorfia di dolore per la botta dietro il cranio. L'ex insegnante si ricordò poi di tutto quello che era successo, si alzò dal corpo del suo allievo e si diresse verso la sua riserva di ingredienti personale. Tirò fuori due fiale. Ne bevve la metà di una e dette il resto ad Harry. Una per la guarigione da ciò che la caduta dal letto aveva provocato, e l'altra per rimuovere la sbornia orribile che persisteva.

Harry sospirò di sollievo, sentendo gli effetti delle due pozioni curare le ferite. Poi il suo sguardo cambiò, ricordando il biondino che aveva giurato di odiare quando si erano incontrati, un piccolo biondo che si era trasformato in un uomo rispettabile giovane e sempre cordiale, anche se sempre arrogante, un'ex spia di Guerra che era riuscita a portare la sua famiglia alla ragione. Un giovane uomo che avrebbe potuto svegliarsi accanto all'uomo che amava. Un giovane uomo orribilmente fortunato dopo gli eventi della guerra. Un uomo, un Serpeverde, che Harry invidiava.

« La sua uscita ad Hogsmeade le è piaciuta? » Chiese Harry, incerto se il darsi del tu fosse una buona cosa.

« E 'stata bella, meglio di tutte quelle effettuate da studente laggiù. Devo ringraziarla per questo. »

Harry si alzò in piedi, volendo lasciare in fretta l'appartamento, non volendo scoprire più di quanto avesse visto dell'antro del pozionista. Non voleva dare una parvenza di realtà a ciò che stava accadendo.

« Non si forzi a ringraziarmi Professore, Severus, se non lo vuole fare. Che la sua bocca non pronunci parole che la sua anima odierà per sempre di averle imposto. »

Severus congelò alle parole del suo allievo che sembrava molto più intelligente di quanto aveva sempre giurato di credere. Non volendo dare ad Harry una definizione diversa dal degno figlio di James Potter.

« Lei non è suo padre, Harry. »

Il Grifondoro si voltò, sorridendo dolcemente.

« Se questa uscita le ha aperto gli occhi, posso solo rammaricarmi di averla costretta a fare ciò che non voleva veramente. Sono comunque sollevato di non essere più considerato come il figlio di uno studente dall'ego paragonabile al vostro sarcasmo. »

Ed Harry lasciò l'ex professore muto dallo stupore. Perché il ragazzo aveva reagito così? Il giorno precedente non era stato perfetto a causa della scoperta della scelta di Lupin, ma la loro uscita ad Hogsmeade era stata grande! Avevano visitato tutti i negozi di dolciumi, erano usciti dal negozio con le ultime creazioni dei gemelli Weasley - tutto gratis – avevano camminato entrambi in mezzo alla neve parlando tranquillamente dei loro hobby e della loro follia giovanile, avevano incrociato Lupin e Draco prima di prendere rifugio ai Tre Manici di Scopa a scaldarsi le membra congelate, parlando di quel che avevano visto. Potter aveva reagito male davanti al suo pensiero riguardo le azioni del professore di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, ma quando era uscito dal bagno, era di nuovo tranquillo e avevano completamente cambiato argomento, ordinando una bottiglia di firewhisky, ubriacandosi per riscaldarsi. Erano tornati e Severus ignorava il come, poi si erano addormentati sul suo letto e si erano risvegliati, Potter prendendo il suo petto come un incredibile cuscino. Si era anche accorto che non aveva urlato come di consueto; ogni notte si svegliava a causa dei suoi incubi. La presenza di Potter - Harry, poteva benissimo chiamarlo così! - lo aveva rassicurato. Anche se si vergognava di sentirsi così bene in presenza di quel piccolo moro di smeraldo, non contava di fare alcunché. Quindi ... perché il giovano moro gli aveva parlato così? Che lo avesse irrimediabilmente ferito parlando del fatto che Lupin avesse fatto una scelta sbagliata? Potter si era innamorato di un insegnante - o anche di Lupin stesso - e si sentiva male a sapere che il lupo era preso e che il Maestro di Pozioni pensava un tale amore impossibile?

Severus sedette contro una delle sue sedie, accese il fuoco con la sua bacchetta, riprendendo proprio aspetto. E' bello venire guardati ed essere considerati un ideale di bellezza, ma il fatto che si apprezzi una bellezza che non è realmente tua, fa male. Severus pensò allora alle mani e allo sguardo del suo ex allievo sul suo viso, toccando con i polpastrelli delle dita il naso, gli occhi chiusi, le labbra sottili, i capelli ...

« Non ha i capelli grassi professore. »

Il tempismo era stato perfetto, il respiro dolce. Si era quasi sentito in dovere di colmare il buco che il suo titolo di lavoro aveva creato. Non era più un professore, il moro poteva chiamarlo per nome, giusto? Non era come se gli avesse permesso di accoccoccolarsi contro di lui, di sentirsi un tutt'uno con lui ... DOV'ERA ARRIVATO QUESTO PENSIERO?

« Severus »

La voce del ragazzo che parlava serpentese era semplicemente troppo sensuale per il suo cervello. Come quella frase che si era lasciato scappare quando si era trovato a torso nudo davanti a lui, che aveva singhiozzato mentre lo guardava di un desiderio ardente fuso nei suoi smeraldi, che Severus aveva urlato il suo nome per uscire dal suo torpore ed è lì che il suo sibilo era risuonato nelle orecchie.

« Sslshhasiii ... Sfchi! »

Severus non aveva capito il significato delle parole e si era rifugiato in bagno per una doccia gelida, quella lingua lo costringeva ad odiare il proprio corpo. Corpo che la bacchetta di Silente aveva modificato solo per la tonalità un po' più abbronzata. Le forme erano rimaste uguali ed è così con fierezza che poteva ricordare lo sguardo lascivo lanciato sulla sua persona. Poi la fierezza ebbe il sapore amaro del disgusto. Disgusto verso se stesso. Lui non aveva mai pensato le parole che aveva detto a proposito di Lupin. Il lupo mannaro aveva avuto il coraggio che probabilmente lui non avrebbe mai avuto. Quello di dire "Fanculo" a tutti per imprigionare tra le sue braccia il ragazzo che amava. Il coraggio di dimenticare il suo lavoro perché la sola passione che ha vissuto si riassume con le buffonate nello spazio confinato di una stanza. Sì, questo è il coraggio che Severus invidiava al Licantropo. Non era l'amore, questa parola non esisteva nel suo vocabolario. Ma ecco, Severus non poteva astenersi dal vedere il suo corpo desiderato con forza e passione dal PRINCIPE DI GRIFONDORO. Si sentiva disgustoso, nauseato dai suoi impulsi eppure... logicamente ... non era più un professore ... poteva quindi agire egoisticamente ... non avrebbero potuto dirgli nulla ... nessuno lo avrebbe saputo ... anche se uno avesse scoperto il suo rapporto con Potter, solo Potter e lui stesso sapevano chi era! No, Silente lo sapeva. Bisognava essere discreti!

Un sorriso machiavellico prese forma sul suo viso e l'ex professore lasciò il suo appartamento prima di cercare desideroso il Grifondoro. Voleva trovarlo e fargli tutto quello che i suoi pensieri perversi avevano immaginato da quando lo sguardo pieno di desiderio del suo ex allievo aveva incontrato il suo petto nudo.

Severus lo trovò immerso nei suoi pensieri, seduto nella Sala Grande da solo, i suoi migliori amici dovevano ancora rientrare dal loro angolo - Angolo che avrebbe preferito mantenere sconosciuto per la sua salute mentale.

« Harry, » Sussurrò, sedendosi accanto a lui.

Il moro lo guardò, gli occhi socchiusi. Sembrava esausto e Severus gli offerse di mangiare velocemente prima di andare a letto, potevano approfittare della domenica per recuperare le loro bravate del sabato. Le parole che aveva pronunciato al momento di lasciare l'appartamento del pozionista erano state dimenticate. Harry si alzò al seguito di Severus che si era appena ristorato, e lo seguì per sdraiarsi finalmente accanto a lui, addormentandosi dolcemente tra le sue braccia, veramente stanco. Fu quando Harry si addormentò che Severus realizzò quanto era stanco anche lui. Accarezzò dolcemente il viso del moro dagli occhi di smeraldo prima di addormentarsi, pensando che se avesse manovrato bene, avrebbe dormito con il ragazzo, scordato così il suo desiderio e tutto si sarebbe risolto in meno di una settimana.

**4 Io sono SSSS**

Severus aprì un occhio, toccando i capelli spettinati del moro di smeraldo. Il pozionista sorrise sentendo il giovane uomo muoversi sul suo corpo, svegliandosi.

« Hmm ... Groubfeuh! »

Severus corrugò le sopracciglia scure accomodandosi per vedere il visodi Harry, che sembrava volersi nascondere nel suo petto, baciando la pelle senza rendersene conto. Morse teneramente un capezzolo che si indurì, sentendo un gemito di Severus che finiva di svegliarlo.

« Severus! Oh, scusa! Perdonami! Non era mia intenzione ... Tu ... »

Il Grifondoro arrossì violentemente. Guardò ovunque eccetto Severus, non sapendo come reagire. Aveva leccato, morso l'uomo! Aveva fatto ciò al suo ex professore che avrebbe ripreso il suo lavoro una volta che avesse ritrovato la sua forma originale. E non avrebbe voluto averlo vicino mai più allora, e neanche ricordare che il caro odiato Potter gli aveva parlato gentilmente un giorno. Ma ... Harry sarebbe riuscito a sopportare la freddezza che sarebbe tornata? Il fatto di essere semplicemente ignorato? Ora che aveva sentito la voce di Severus adolescente ridere, voleva sentire la versione adulta di farlo di nuovo. Non riusciva a rassegnarsi a perdere tutto quello che aveva faticosamente conquistato.

«Harry. »

Il giovane alzò gli occhi turbati verso il pozionista che sussultò sotto l'intensità dello sguardo di smeraldo. L'ex professore non sapeva semplicemente come reagire di fronte a tali occhi. Sentiva le mani del Grifondoro accarezzargli il volto, sorridente nel sentire il naso prominente sotto le sue dita, le linee amare di questa bocca, cancellando sotto il suo palmo i tratti di Stefan, i tratti di un altro.

« Io ... » Sussurrò Severus prima di essere fermato dalle labbra del moro che si schiantarono dolcemente contro le sue.

« Mi scusi. »

Tornarono gli occhi turbati e Severus perse ogni senso della realtà, imprigionando a sua volta le labbra del bruno, leccandole una dopo l'altra, stuzzicandole con i suoi denti prima di prendere pieno possesso di quella bocca tentatrice, facendola arrossire, facendo gemere il suo proprietario che intrecciava la sua lingua con la propria.

Aprirono entrambi gli occhi, uno sguardo d'onice incontrò il suo omologo di smeraldo, due sorrisi si formarono sulle loro labbra prima di essere divorate dalle altre. Sentivano il desiderio far battere il loro cuore.

Si staccarono e fu un Harry felice che riprese possesso del volto di Severus, accarezzandolo con le mani e le labbra, amando ciò che gli altri potevano chiamare la bruttezza uomo. Eppure, il viso dell'ex Serpeverde era bello per il Grifondoro. Le labbra erano sottili, realizzate da un artista che ama la finezza delle sue opere d'arte. Il naso aquilino, adunco, mostrava una certa forza, una regalità che solo l'aquila può avere. Gli occhi neri sembravano essere scolpiti nell'onice stessa. La freddezza e la forza dello sguardo ricordavano la pietra nella quale erano state forgiate, la mancanza di espressione cordiale, il danno causato da un passato brutto che Harry era giunto a immaginare. Lui era innamorato di quello sguardo, qualunque fosse la sua espressione, volendo solo che fosse posato su di lui, per sempre. E la carnagione! Ricordava la dolcezza delle perle del mare, il bianco non era pallido come i cadaveri, ma solo finemente incipriato con un film di bianco puro.

« Non ti piace che io ti osservi » Fece notare Harry mentre disegnava la mascella serrata dell'uomo.

« Non mi piace in effetti. »

« Eppure, ami il percorso tracciato dalle mie dita e il fatto che apprezzo molto più la tua faccia di quella creata dal preside. Sei bello e non ti piace il fatto che io trovi bello tutto nell'amare questo. »

Severus trasalì, non apprezzava particolarmente che il ragazzo sapesse esattamente ciò che stava cercando di nascondere. Harry si mosse sul suo corpo, cercando di toccare ancora di più il suo volto. L'anca del piccolo moro dagli smeraldi cozzò contro il cavallo del pozionista, innescando un rossore sul volto di Harry, mentre Severus cercava di mantenere la calma e soprattutto nascondere la sua erezione.

« Hmm ... la questione di sapere se anche io ti piaccio fisicamente o no non è più da porre » Annunciò Harry, infilando la testa nel collo di Severus.

Improvvisamente il pozionista si irrigidì. Il piccolo moro stava reagendo come se fossero una specie di ... coppia. E lui non voleva questo. Era pronto a tutto per dimenticare la sua ridicola brama fisica del Grifondoro, ma non desiderava ferire Harry. Se gli avessero offerto la possibilità di fargli del male prima, sicuramente l'avrebbe colta. Ma ora che aveva ricevuto quello che aveva sempre voluto, e quelli del piccolo moro, si rifiutava di fargli del male. Lui, che aveva sempre desiderato che un altro essere umano toccasse il suo corpo con desiderio, invece di farlo con disgusto. Era per questo era sempre stato il dominante? Nessuno voleva toccare il suo corpo più del necessario?

« Non desidero alcuna relazione sentimentale » Disse Severus.

La reazione di Harry non tardò. Il moro si sedette, facendo cadere le lenzuola che svelarono i loro due corpi vestiti solo di un boxer per la notte. Il Grifondoro si alzò dal letto, inciampando sulle pietre fredde, cadendo lungo per terra, subito assistito da Severus che voleva aiutarlo a rimettersi in piedi.

« NON MI TOCCARE! » Urlò Harry prima di vestirsi con un incantesimo e lasciare la stanza, poi l'appartamento, sbattendo la porta.

Il pozionista sicuramente non comprese la reazione di Harry. Perché lo studente - che era probabilmente pieno di ormoni come tutti, giovani e adulti – non voleva avere solo una relazione sessuale con lui? Era così brutto che la sola idea gli faceva schifo? No, non doveva essere questo altrimenti… altrimenti non avrebbe sentito l'erezione di Harry, dopo i suoi lunghi viaggi sul suo volto, il torace e il ventre. No, il giovane lo desiderava. Senza ombra di dubbio. Forse aveva frainteso o avesse equivocato. Forse aveva capito che Severus non voleva ALCUN rapporto. Oppure ... Severus preferiva non pensare a quell'opzione. Era troppo pericolosa. Per tutti.

Severus rimase così nel suo appartamento fino alla fine della Domenica.

Harry, lui, parlò con i suoi migliori amici di tutto e niente. Poi la domanda sugli uccelli arrivò e il moro distolse lo sguardo prima di posarlo sul fantasma di Nick-Quasi Senza Testa, cercando di pensare a qualcosa di diverso che all'insegnante di pozioni che... con il quale si era assopito. Con il quale aveva scoperto ciò che era il desiderio allo stato puro. L'ex professore di pozioni che gli aveva tolto ogni speranza di avere una relazione con qualcuno che non lo vedesse come l'eroe internazionale, o Mister-il-più-bel-culo-dell'anno. No. Severus Piton non desiderava altro che una sessione di sesso. Come tutti. Come aveva sempre rifiutato di accordare. Ecco perché era ancora vergine, anno dopo anno, non avendo vergogna di aspettare la persona giusta. Una persona che aveva sperato di aver trovato.

« Harry! Harry? »

« Hum! Cosa Ron? »

« Ti sto chiamando da prima! » Esclamò il rosso nell'acquiescenza della sua fidanzata.

« Perdonami, ero sovrappensiero. »

« Per caso un certo Stefan Sick era nei tuoi pensieri? » Lo prese in giro Hermione.

« NON PARLARMI MAI PIU' DI LUI! » Urlò Harry, tremando da capo a piedi, con le lacrime agli occhi.

Il sopravvissuto non sapeva cosa gli prendesse. Non avrebbe mai creduto di poter urlare così, nel bel mezzo della Sala Grande, ai suoi poveri migliori amici che non gli avevano fatto niente. Le lacrime di Harry scorrevano sotto il silenzio degli studenti e degli insegnanti stupiti. Hermione - che era accanto al piccolo moro - lo prese fra le braccia, accarezzandogli dolcemente la schiena, lasciandolo piangere sulla sua spalla. Ronald Weasley, il più grande ghiottone che la terra avesse mai visto, fucilò con lo sguardo l'assemblea, facendogli distogliere gli occhi dallo spettacolo offerto dal Salvatore del mondo magico.

Il trio d 'oro si alzò dal tavolo per raggiungere la Stanza delle Necessità dove avrebbe potuto avere una miglior conversazione. Harry gli raccontò tutto. Il fatto che Stefan Sick altri non era che il loro ex insegnante di Pozioni - Ron trasalì alla notizia, pensando a tutte le belle cose che aveva detto del Serpeverde. Disse loro che aveva bevuto con lui Sabato, e che avevano dormito insieme. Che si erano svegliati piuttosto faticosamente, che aveva urlato contro di lui- questo non sorprese Ron che rise all'uscita del suo amico - che Severus era andato a cercarlo per dormire di nuovo con lui - Hermione ebbe uno sguardo pieno di tenerezza - poi Harry raccontò cosa era successo in precedenza. Disse loro tutto senza dimenticare nulla. Il fascino che aveva provato toccando il volto di Severus giovane, le loro erezioni, il suo viaggio nel suo collo, quello che l'uomo gli aveva risposto, come Harry era caduto a terra, come Severus gli aveva offerto aiuto ma l'adolescente lo aveva rifiutato iniziando a correre.

Un silenzio di morte scese nella Stanza delle Necessità prima che Ron si alzasse e camminasse verso l'uscita, gridando:

« VADO A UCCIDERE QUEL BASTARDO PER AVER FERITO IL NOSTRO RYRY! »

Hermione lo fermò con un incantesimo noto a lei sola - la conoscenza è nei libri, disse –cosa che fece si che il suo ragazzo gridasse ancora una volta sull'ingiustizia di questo mondo, facendo ridere Harry. I due migliori amici smisero di accapigliarsi al tentativo di risa del superstite, felici di averlo fatto di nuovo sorridere.

« Siete irrecuperabili » boccheggiò Harry, sempre ridendo. «Grazie, vi ringrazio entrambi! »

Harry si alzò, prese i suoi amici fra le sue braccia. Gli fece promettere di non raccontare nulla a nessuno sul soggetto Severus Stefan Sick Piton, accordando ad Hermione e Ron di farla pagare all'uomo in un modo sottile che non rivelasse nulla circa l'identità del pozionista, ma che gli avrebbe fatto pagare ampiamente il suo comportamento.

« Harry, vorrei sapere » disse Hermione accompagnando i ragazzi alla scala per il loro dormitorio, « lo ami? »

Harry non esitò, e prima di riflettere si disse che aveva detto la giusta e il pensarci non avrebbe che cambiato delle parole corrette.

« Sì. »

**5 Pettegolezzi ed urla**

Ron guardò con un piacere malsano Severus sedersi accanto a lui durante il corso di Incantesimi, come di abitudine. Gli sorrise, e vedendo il cipiglio del suo partner, si rese conto che aveva notato la falsità del suo sorriso. Il rosso poi si affrettò ad attaccare con gioia.

« Sono preoccupato. Harry non sta molto bene da ieri. »

Severus alzò interessato un sopracciglio e Ron seppe di aver vinto. Soppresse la sua risata e anche il sorriso vittorioso e annunciò invece:

« Non siamo riusciti a strappare una frase di spiegazione. Abbiamo ottenuto poche parole però: "Stronzo. No. Toccare. Puttana. Coglione. Io. Dannazione. Bastardo." Onestamente gli abbiamo chiesto cosa volesse dire. Non è stato molto chiaro! »

Severus si strinse nella sua sedia e Ron lo sentì. Orgoglioso di lui si voltò verso Hermione che gli rivolse un sorriso splendente. E fu in quel momento che vide lo sguardo triste su Harry rivolto al suo dirimpettaio - Severus. Ronald si ripromise che non avrebbe visto mai più quello sguardo sul volto del suo migliore amico. Si rivolse a Severus, stringendo il pugno, con il volto che tradiva la sua rabbia. Il pozionista lo guardò capendo di esser la causa della rabbia del signor Weasley, e pensò "Che cosa ho fatto di nuovo! ".

« OK, smetto di giocare » Sussurrò Ron in modo che solo Severus potesse sentire. « Sei solo un povero bastardo e ti assicuro che hai tutto l'interesse a sistemare ciò che hai rotto in lui, giusto? »

Severus si tese ancora di più prima di girarsi verso il rosso.

« Io non ho fatto nulla a Potter ma non si può dire altrettanto di lui. Le promesse sono fatte per essere mantenute signor Weasley, e sembrava che il principe di Grifondoro avrebbe mantenuto la sua promessa sulla mia identità. »

« Mantenere la promessa? L'ha mantenuta meglio di quanto abbia fatto lei. Si ricorda di quella punizione fatta più di un mese fa? Lei ha ritrovato una pergamena con il nome di Lily Evans Potter e ... »

Severus lo fucilò con un'occhiata. Sì, ricordava. Aveva promesso alla sua migliore amica che non avrebbe mai ferito psicologicamente il suo bambino perché sono le ferite più gravi a prescindere. Lei desiderava ardentemente che non facesse male a suo figlio, e lui gliel'aveva promesso quando aveva saputo che i suoi giorni erano contati a causa di quella maledetta profezia. Severus aveva conservato la pergamena sulla quale aveva scritto

le sue esigenze "per non dimenticare mai che Harry ha bisogno di avere una vita felice fino alla notte dei tempi! ".

« Lei non avrebbe mai dovuto vederla Weasley! » Mormorò il pozionista.

« Lei ha fatto una promessa a sua madre. La mantenga! »

« Io non so neanche perché se n'è andato dal mio appartamento! »

Ron vide un enorme problema pararglisi davanti: come spiegare all'insegnante che Harry non aveva gradito di essere Mister-il-più-bel-culo-del-l'anno di nuovo? Ron prese tutto il coraggio Grifondoro che era in lui, poi parlò.

« Harry non è una cosa e io credo onestamente che sia stanco che tutti lo vogliono per la sua celebrità o il suo culo. Sapere che sei come tutti gli altri lo ha abbastanza ripugnato. »

« Io non sono un uomo che potrebbe avere sentimenti per nessuno. »

« Quindi non è un uomo per Harry Potter, signor Severus Piton. »

Severus trasalì quando la campana suonò. Seguì il Grifondoro fino all'aula di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure. Si bloccò quando vide un Malfoy fremere di anticipazione. Era vero, era la prima volta che avrebbe fatto lezione con il suo nuovo amante. Un amante che sembrava amare. Severus sospirò.

Entrarono al corso e non fu sorpreso di vedere il suo figlioccio lanciare uno sguardo infuocato al lupo mannaro che arrossì fino alla punta dei capelli. Diversi sguardi sconci dopo, la classe fu spesso interrotta da un Draco Malfoy dal comportamento al limite dell'accettabilità. Ad ogni parola, Harry si sentiva sempre peggio. Vedeva la felicità di Draco, e Remus che rideva sotto i baffi alle sue repliche.

« Sono irrecuperabili » Sussurrò Hermione che era al fianco di Severus per quel corso.

« Credo di essere maledetto » Pensò ad alta voce il pozionista.

«Perché Remus ha il coraggio di fare quello che lei muore dalla voglia di fare o perché Ron ed io la assilleremo finché la sua parvenza di intelligenza non torna in superficie? »

Severus girò la testa verso Hermione.

« Un po' di entrambi. Mi dica, signorina Granger, vi ha detto tutto, no? »

« Sì. Forse. Non lo so. Cosa vorrebbe dirmi? »

« Lei è davvero intelligente per una Grifondoro. »

Hermione arrossì al complimento, prima di annuire incoraggiando il pozionista a parlare.

« Io sono un povero bastardo, una vera carogna, il suo piccolo amico ha ragione. Io sono brutto, poco interessante. Anche Lily Evans mi disse che non ero bello, che cercavo davvero di complicarmi la vita e che questo mi rendeva… coglione. Una sola persona nella mia vita mi ha detto che ero bello. E quella persona non è altri che quel giovane di Grifondoro che è anche il mio studente. Non attualmente, ma tornerà presto ad esserlo. »

« E non ha il coraggio di Remus Finì Hermione osservando Draco divorare con gli occhi il suo amante. »

« In effetti. Harry è giovane. Troverà qualcuno adatto. »

« E se lui non volesse nessuno tranne lei? »

« Sono incapace di amare. »

«- E allora? »

« NEANCHE LEI DESIDERA CHE ABBIA UNA RELAZIONE CON LUI SOLO PER IL SESSO! » Urlò Severus fuori di se. « In ogni caso, lui mi ha respinto questa mattina quando gliel'ho soltanto sottinteso ... »

Severus si rese conto che tutti lo stavano guardando strano; l'insegnante si era fermato, Harry aveva lasciato cadere la sua bacchetta per terra, Ron aveva la bava che gli colava sul mento a cause della bocca aperta, Draco si era fermato dal sedurre apertamente Remus, mentre gli altri sembravano cercare di indovinare adesso chi avesse respinto - incosciente - l'esemplare più bello proveniente dalla Germania. Ovviamente avevano visto solo il volto creato dal preside, e non il volto del giovane Severus.

«Complimenti signorina Granger! » Severus sussurrò all'attenzione della giovane donna che stava ricevendo dei meravigliosi sguardi d'odio da parte di Harry, quando il corso riprese.

« Oh la smetta professore! »

« Cinquanta punti in meno per Grifondoro » sorrise Severus, consapevole che il suo potere sulla clessidra erano inefficace.

Quando la lezione terminò, il trio con Severus andò nella sala comune a guardare la clessidra, e sussultò spaventato guardando il tabellone in cui i punti assegnati e rimossi di recente venivano scritti. Come ultimo elemento rimosso si poteva vedere:

"Severus Piton Cinquanta punti Hermione Granger"

Severus sgranò gli occhi prima di sorridere maliziosamente. Aveva ancora i suoi poteri di insegnante! Purtroppo, la notizia si diffuse rapidamente in giro per Hogwarts, perché Lavanda Brown - come la migliore delle comari - aveva visto le facce scioccate dei quattro Grifondoro e aveva letto sopra le loro spalle che Severus Piton era di nuovo a scuola.

Severus si scontrò con un problema enorme, perché non aveva ritrovato le sue fattezze, ma tutti già sapevano che era di ritorno. Curiosamente, si rivolse ad Hermione Granger per trovare una soluzione, il suo spirito di Serpeverde apparentemente in vacanza.

« Quale sarebbe il danno se scoprissero che Stefan Sick è Severus Piton e lei riprendesse il suo lavoro? »

« In primo luogo, tutti sarebbero disgustati di aver sbavato sul loro immondo professore, la mia fama di fiero Serpeverde sarebbe incrinata dal fatto che sono stato smistato a Grifondoro. »

« Quindi nessun danno » Riassunse la giovane donna mettendo a tacere con un dito alzato la replica di Severus. « Da tempo non è attento a quello che dicono gli altri. Perché iniziare ora? Comunque, si è rovinato la possibilità di vivere come desiderava. Non mi menta, lei desidera che il dolore scompaia dallo sguardo di Harry e che lui la guardi di nuovo. »

Severus si congelò, arrabbiato contro la ragazza. La fulminò con lo sguardo, felice che Ron fosse con Harry nel loro dormitorio, e soprattutto che la sala comune di Grifondoro fosse vuota.

« Cosa sta sperando signorina Granger? Che mi scopi il suo migliore amico come ha ben suggerito durante Difesa, o magari vuole che mi inventi dei sentimenti per Harry celebrissimo Potter? »

« E lei a chi pensa di mentire? A me o a lei? Celebrissimo Potter? Harry ci ha detto che non lo scambia più per suo padre! Gliel'ha detto lei. »

« Beh ... Ho mentito. »

Hermione e Severus si fissarono furiosi prima la bocca gli tremasse e scoppiassero a ridere all'uscita del professore di pozioni. Quest'ultimo si fermò sotto l'orrore della situazione. Ridere con la Granger. Potter lo aveva cambiato fino a quel punto o era quella casa rossa e oro?

« Non so a chi sto mentendo. Non sono certo di mentire. A chi? Ad Harry, a voi, a tutti questi studenti, a me ... E se fossi incapace di amare? »

« Faccia quello che ritiene giusto. Lo respinga. Ma lo faccia bene. »

Hermione se ne andò nel suo dormitorio. Lasciò lì Severus che si alzò e raggiunse il proprio dormitorio. Tutti gli studenti stavano dormendo. Severus si insinuò nel letto di Harry. Stranamente la tenda del baldacchino doveva averlo considerato un professore perchè lo lasciò entrare. Così, Severus scivolò contro il giovane che si mosse nel sonno e mise la testa sul ventre del pozionista. Harry si svegliò di soprassalto, sforzandosi di non gridare. Si tolse da Severus non appena lo riconobbe. Il gesto fu fermato dalla mano del pozionista che lo incollò di nuovo a lui, accarezzandogli i capelli.

«Non so quello che voglio e non ho mai dovuto parlare così fino a ieri. Mi sono comportato male e mi accorgo che ... Non so se ti sto mentendo in questo momento. Non so se sono capace di amare. Tengo a te inspiegabilmente e mi sento ... male a me sapere che mi desideri, che questo sguardo è causato da me. Io ... ti chiedo ... perdono. »

Harry si raddrizzò e catturò l'attenzione di Severus prima imprigionargli le labbra. Le premette contro di lui. Gli morse il collo leggermente e poi lo marchiò. Passò la mano sul volto dell'uomo, concentrandosi per rimuovere il volto creato e cercando di far apparire la faccia di Severus. Un sorriso soddisfatto dopo, Harry riprese possesso delle labbra sottili, scendendo verso la mascella per morderla, e giù sul collo, segnandolo di più.

« Sesso o amore? » Harry chiese all'improvviso.

« Entrambi » Rispose Severus istintivamente. « Proverò » Disse, arrossendo.

« Risposta corretta » Gemette il moro, strofinandosi leggermente al pozionista. « Se mi avessi risposto solo sesso o solo amore, non avresti mai avuto possibilità perché ti avrei lanciato un Sectumsempra su ... »

« Parti intime, avevo capito » Disse Severus, riprendendo la sua carnagione pallida e immaginando il dolore causato dalla risposta sbagliata.

Harry sorrise prima di baciarlo e sdraiarsi accanto a lui. Lasciò la sua bocca esplorare una spalla scoperta - Severus era in Boxer proprio come Harry – sorridendo prima di dire:

« Domani non sentiremo più parlare del ritorno di Severus Piton. Ma ad una condizione. »

«Che il grande pettegolezzo che sostituirà quello precedente sia che il signor Harry Potter esce con il magnifico Stefan Sick » Indovinò l'uomo.

« Hai capito!» Harry rise prima di prendere il braccio di Severus metterselo dietro la testa. « Ora ninna. »

Il moretto chiuse gli occhi di smeraldo, addormentandosi in tempi record. Il pozionista lo guardò stupefatto, prima di sorridere emozionato. Il Grifondoro lo aveva davvero perdonato? Ne dubitava. Harry Potter aveva un grande cuore, certo, ma non poteva dimenticare così facilmente le cose che aveva osato dirgli.

Improvvisamente apparve evidente al Serpeverde, sarebbe dovuto tornare al più presto al suo vecchio posto, avrebbe dovuto ristabilire una distanza tra loro, altrimenti si sarebbero persi entrambi. In caso contrario, Harry sarebbe dipeso da un rapporto di cui non poteva farsi carico. Le relazioni sentimentali finivano sempre male. Era sufficiente guardare suo padre e sua madre. Suo padre aveva picchiato la moglie fino a che non era morta, lasciando l'eredità dei Prince all'ultimo dei Piton. Aveva odiato il vincolo del matrimonio allora. Aveva odiato l'amore, aveva odiato innamorarsi per la prima volta ed essere respinto. Aveva odiato tutto questo, aveva desiderato un mondo senza amore. Lo aveva voluto così tanto da essersi legato al peggior uomo che la Terra avesse mai visto, Tom Riddle. In seguito Severus aveva scoperto perché tutto questo odio e questo desiderio di potere e di vendetta nel suo maestro. L'amore. Questo sentimento che era così mancato all'uomo. Severus aveva quindi capito che qualunque cosa fosse accaduta, l'amore avrebbe sempre fatto parte del mondo.

Poi l'amore amichevole che provava per Lily morì con lei.

E odiò ancora più ardentemente l'amore. E ora vedeva negli occhi simili a quelli della sua migliore amica, l'amore. Un amore che lo sfidava. Ne era certo.

« Io ti odio Harry Potter » Soffiò Severus poggiando le sue labbra sulla cicatrice del più giovane « Oh sì, io ti odio Harry Potter. Quasi quanto oso amarti. »

[...]

Harry si svegliò comodamente rannicchiato sul petto pallido di Severus. Passò delicatamente la mano sul suo viso che riprese i tratti conosciuti di Stefan Sick. Voleva essere l'unico a conoscere quella brutta faccia che trovava troppo carismatica per essere veramente brutta. Il naso prominente sembrava rendere la sua faccia più sottile di quanto non fosse, eppure tutto sembrava ... armonioso in qualche modo. Un modo brutto, ma lui, lui lo trovava solamente toccante. Severus Piton era un capolavoro nel suo genere.

**6 Il desiderio**

Harry si fermò all'altezza del Gargoyle, era riuscito a seminare i suoi migliori amici e Severus, adesso aveva bisogno di parlare con Silente. Tutti parlavano del ritorno di Severus Piton e nessuno prestava più attenzione a Stefan Sick. Il pozionista avrebbe dovuto fare ritorno come insegnante e non potevano farci niente.

« Harry, entra ragazzo mio. »

Il giovane aprì la porta del santuario del venerabile mago. Sorrise vedendo le vesti popolate di Boccini dorati che svolazzavano sulle spalle del vecchio, giù per la schiena e i piedi, e di nuovo su fino al collo. La barba argentata, dello stesso colore dei lunghi capelli ondulati di Silente, donava all'uomo una saggezza che nessuno sembrava in grado di eguagliare. Gli occhiali a mezza luna su quel naso aquilino dovevano sicuramente nascondere in loro i segreti dell'uomo. Dovevano dargli il potere di leggere nel pensiero o di vedere attraverso i muri, perché questo mago ultracentenario sapeva tutto di tutto.

« C'è qualcosa che ti preoccupa? E'su Severus? »

Harry annuì, restio a parlare, ansioso di quello che avrebbe dovuto fare, quello che si sarebbe trovato ad affrontare. I suoi stessi sentimenti sembravano instabili e non sapeva come agire. Lui lo amava, era certo, ma ancora non sapeva fino a dove poteva arrivare questo amore che considerava a senso unico.

« La voce del ritorno di Severus Piton è troppo forte. Ho pensato che se avessi fatto finta di uscire con Stefan, questa voce sarebbe stata superiore alla precedente e l'avrebbe annullata, ma tutti sono così ossessionati dal ritorno del maestro più odiato di questa scuola che si fottono del resto. Adesso tutti sono certi che Severus sia tornato, e che esco con Stefan Sick! Come posso fare? Immagini! Se scoprono che Stefan è Severus, sapranno che esco con Severus e crederanno lui che abbia usato me, e la mia ignoranza e ... »

« Dove è il problema? »

Questa frase bloccò Harry che abbassò la testa. Era una domanda del tutto pertinente ed Harry sapeva perché. Ne conosceva la risposta. Questo lo spaventò alquanto. Alzò la testa con coraggio prima di sussurrare:

«Mi sono innamorato di Severus, di ciò che gli altri pensano e dicono non me ne frega niente! La mia esistenza è sempre stata un carnevale per i curiosi che non hanno scopo nella vita! Io non sono un'attrazione, ma la mia vita sarà così per sempre. Sarò nei libri di storia, il grande Salvatore del Mondo Magico, l'unico Sopravvissuto, colui che ha ucciso il Grande Mago Oscuro, Voldemort all'età di un anno! Non potrò mai fare nulla senza essere analizzato e monitorato. Così vado a divertirmi, a fare ciò che voglio perché nulla cambierà alla fine. Ma Severus ... Lui ha vissuto cose il cui orrore non riesco nemmeno a immaginare. Se ne frega di quello che gli altri pensano ma dubito sia felice che credano mi abbia manipolato e tutto ciò che ne segue. »

« Non è alla persona giusta che ti stai confidando. Tuttavia, Severus riprenderà il suo posto già questo pomeriggio; verrà fatto un annuncio a pranzo. Gradisci un bonbon al limone, forse? »

Harry sapeva che era finita. Che doveva uscire dall'ufficio del direttore. Lo ringraziò ma rifiutò la sua offerta di dolcetti prima di precipitarsi per le scale, trovandosi faccia a faccia con Severus. Fece una smorfia preferendo non incrociarlo a breve; il suo "fidanzato ufficiale" gli prese il viso tra le mani prima di posare un dolce bacio sulle labbra mentre gli studenti passavano, girandosi per osservarli più a lungo. Il Sopravvissuto prese la mano di Severus, intrecciando le dita prima di condurlo in una stanza deserta a parlare.

« Sono andato a vedere Silente. Dovrà riprendere il suo posto di professore di pozioni da questo pomeriggio. L'annuncio che Stefan Sick è la stessa persona che Severus Piton sarà resa a pranzo. »

Harry l'aveva detto tutto in una volta, senza nemmeno respirare, abbassando la testa, con gli occhi che gli pizzicavano. Sapeva cosa stava per succedere. Severus stava per lasciarlo - anche se il loro rapporto era stato più fittizio che altro.

« Bene. »

Harry guardò Severus prima di aprire la bocca, senza capire.

« Quindi, alla fine… io ... »

« La nostra finta relazione esisteva per far scordare il mio ritorno. Non ha funzionato. Tutti sapranno che sono una persona immonda che ha approfittato del Sopravvissuto, tu puoi annuire gentilmente alle loro parole. La cosa è risolta. »

Harry fissò Severus aprendo la bocca per lo stupore. Severus sapeva che Harry lo amava, e allora perché farlo?Turbato, glielo chiese.

« Io non volevo questo. Volevo una vita tranquilla, un ritorno qui come studente, senza Potter, senza problemi, complicazioni, ma questa scuola non sembra volermi offrire ciò che desideravo. »

« Gliel'ha dato. Ma sembra che lei non sappia riconoscere i suoi desideri. Ha chiesto di tornare qui come studente, le ha dato questo. Non ha chiesto che io non esistessi più o qualcosa del genere, lo ammetta! Ha obbedito al desiderio che ha formulato! Allora lo cambi! Avanti SEVERUS PITON! Avanti! Desideri che Potter non esista, che non sia mai esistito! Faccia in modo che il mio nome non sia mai esistito! Sarà finalmente felice! »

Severus guardò Harry, scioccato dal fatto che il suo allievo fosse anche arrabbiato. Vide il suo studente aprire la porta della stanza prima di uscire, girandosi per buttar fuori con odio:

« Esprima un desiderio Professore, e pietà, faccia che io non sia più in vita per vederlo! »

**7 Draco Malfoy passa all'attacco**

Severus si diresse verso la Sala Grande. Aveva cercato di andare nella stanza delle Necessità per annullare il suo desiderio ma non c'era più nulla da fare, ormai era impossibile. Doveva guardare in faccia la realtà: avrebbe dovuto insegnare nelle sembianze di quello che prima era Stefan Sick. Si accomodò al tavolo dei Grifondoro senza guardare nessuno. Avrebbe voluto guardare lo studente che aveva cominciato ad amare, ma provava vergogna, vergogna di sé, di ciò che sperava di ritornare. Amava così tanto Harry Potter! Ma che fare? Avrebbe dovuto ignorare il fatto di essersi innamorato del Sopravvissuto. Harry sarebbe stato meglio senza di lui.

Silente si alzò in piedi, sovrastando i quattro tavoli in cui gli studenti felicemente festeggiavano. Il preside attirò l'attenzione del suo stuolo tintinnando il cucchiaio contro il bicchiere. Un silenzio pesante scese sulla sala, così che potesse parlare. Lanciò uno sguardo di intesa verso Severus che si alzò a sua volta. Tutti gli occhi erano puntati su di lui quando raggiunse il tavolo dei professori. Si sedette nel posto che occupava quando era un adulto, sotto gli sguardi ebeti degli studenti.

« Cari studenti, ho un annuncio da farvi. Sicuramente vi ricordate che la venuta dello studente Stefan Sick è coincisa con il giorno che il nostro caro professore di Pozioni, Severus Piton, è sparito! Questa non è certo stata una coincidenza! Severus Piton non ha mai lasciato questa scuola, un incantesimo gli ha reso la sua giovinezza ed io l'ho incluso tra voi. Ora che ne siamo tutti a conoscenza, Severus sarà in grado di insegnare ancora; nonostante l'età esteriore sia di diciassette anni, interiormente ne ha ugualmente il doppio »

Gli studenti che compresero infine chi fosse Stefan lo guardarono. Lo sguardo scarlatto era fisso in quello di un giovane uomo con due smeraldi al posto degli occhi. Il rosso opaco virò verso il marrone e poi il nero inchiostro; la pelle abbronzata si schiarì delicatamente mentre il naso si allargò e crebbe. I capelli neri si stirarono fino a raggiungere la lunghezza adeguata, le spalle di Severus. Un singulto comune alla folla si fece sentire, mentre nella mente si stampava l'orrore. I Serpeverde si maledirono per aver pensato male del loro direttore di casa vergognandosi che fosse stato smistato a Grifondoro. I Grifondoro pensarono agli orrori che avevano detto a "Stefan " sul loro insegnante di pozioni. I Corvonero e i Tassorosso pensarono a tutti i sogni e le fantasie che avevano avuto sul loro insegnante. Poi le quattro case si ricordarono che Harry Potter e Stefan Sick avevano una relazione, e un brivido di disgusto devastò la stanza.

Solo quattro studenti non avevano degli sguardi inorriditi sulle loro facce. Ron ed Hermione, conoscendo la storia, erano solo addolorati per la piega degli eventi; Harry era talmente triste di perdere la persona amata che non sapeva più dove si trovava e cosa stava succedendo. Ed infine Draco Malfoy, che aveva le lacrime agli occhi cercando di nascondere la tristezza dall'alto della sua indifferenza aristocratica. Qualcuno incapace di decifrarlo avrebbe potuto pensare che avesse un'aria beffarda, ma in profondità dentro di lui, stava piangendo. Conosceva Severus a memoria, era il suo padrino. Sapeva capirlo e vide nei suoi occhi un dolore che non vi aveva mai scorto, e pensò di sapere da dove proveniva. Si ripromise così di fare di tutto per rendere felice il suo padrino, per cancellare per sempre quel dolore.

Harry si alzò in piedi non volendo assistere a quello spettacolo, vedere tutti gli sguardi in preda al panico e pieni di pietà rivolti su di lui. Non sapevano. Non sapevano ciò che era Severus Piton. Se fosse stato un bastardo puro se ne sarebbe accorto, non lo avrebbe mai amato, ma Severus era più di questo.

« Harry! »

I Grifondoro si voltarono verso Hermione che lo raggiunse afferrandolo per il polso. Lo squadrò prima di prenderlo fra le sue braccia. Sapeva che qualcosa non andava e la infastidiva non sapere cosa.

« Non voglio parlarne Mione. »

« Che cosa ti ha fatto Harry? »

« Lui non mi vuole! Era disposto a giocare a questo bel gioco dei fidanzati per evitare che tutti sapessero che era Severus Piton! Non voleva Potter! PERCHE' NON SONO CHE POTTER PER LUI! IO SARO' A VITA SOLAMENTE POTTER! Perché io non valgo più di un Potter. Perchè Harry è Potter. Perché Harry non è senza Potter. Perché Potter è il mio cognome. Perché mio padre era Potter. Io sarò per sempre Potter. Solo Potter. Sempre Potter. Unicamente ... Po tter ... .. »

Draco Malfoy aveva deciso di seguire Hermione per sapere più chiaramente cosa stesse accadendo, per poi incontrare il suo padrino per ulteriori spiegazioni. In realtà voleva aiutare i due idioti, ma non voleva far aspettare troppo a lungo il suo licantropo. Aveva seguito quindi Hermione e adesso era stupito per ciò che aveva sentito. Sospettando che Severus in quel momento fosse nel suo appartamento a girare in cerchio, Draco corse ai sotterranei, volando giù per le scale prima di sospirare di sollievo giungendo davanti agli appartamenti del suo padrino. Non bussò, conoscendo la parola d'ordine.

« Potter »

Il serpente gli fece l'occhiolino e lo fece passare. Draco si era sempre chiesto il perché di quella parola d'ordine; forse perché non aveva mai potuto dimenticare il dolore e l'odio che provava contro Potter, o forse era un'attrazione, che aveva tutt'ora per l'ultimo o il primo Potter, e quando lo aveva finalmente ammesso ne aveva fatto il custode della sua casa?

« Draco! Che ci fai qui? Io non voglio parlare. »

« Saresti più loquace con il signor Potter? »

Severus si irrigidì sentendo il nome del suo studente, di colui che amava. Ma non poteva imprigionarlo con lui, era la sua felicità contro quella del Grifondoro. L'unica cosa era che non doveva veder piangere Harry. Tutto tranne quelle gocce salate! I suoi occhi di smeraldo riempiti di lacrime, quella smorfia che deformava le sue labbra, il suo cuore sprofondava già solo immaginando quella voce singhiozzante. Era così difficile dire addio a qualcuno che si amava per la sua felicità, per il suo bene.

« Stai cercando di proteggerlo o di proteggere TE, padrino? »

« Questo non ti riguarda veramente Draco! Vai a vedere il tuo Licantropo. »

Il biondo alzò gli occhi al cielo. Il suo padrino era il suo maestro; gli aveva insegnato, oltre le pozioni, la maniera di proteggersi attaccando. Non poteva fare nulla contro di lui in quello stato.

« Rem va bene. Grazie. Ma ho visto Potter nelle peggiori condizioni! Avrei potuto ridere di lui, era in stato pietoso, piagnucolava tra le braccia della Granger! Così patetico! Avresti dovuto vederlo. Piangeva dandoti la colpa di tutto! Ma è ovvio che tutto ciò che diceva fosse falso: saresti stupido se lo avessi abbandonato solo perché lui è un Potter! »

« Non è perché è un Potter! Che idiota! L'ho lasciato per il suo bene! Perché starà meglio senza di me. Perchè lui è uno studente e io a breve sarò adulto! Troverà di meglio che me! Che si stuferà di me. Perché non valgo niente. Perché io sono un mostro che ha ucciso, che ha del sangue sulle mani! »

« Solo per questo » Sussurrò Draco guardandosi le unghie.

« SOLO QUESTO? Sono un criminale! »

Draco sorrise superiore. « Un criminale? Un criminale che ha pagato di più di quanto avrebbe dovuto. Si è venduto alla buona causa, come può anche solo pensare che è ancora un criminale? Il suo debito è ampiamente pagato. Non deve più nulla a nessuno, tutti, anche il più stupido di loro lo ha capito! Severus Piton è un uomo buono. Un uomo. Ha quindi la sua parte di buio. Nessuno è bianco o nero. Grigio. Se è solo questo il problema capirai a che punto osi fare errori e a che punto tu ferisci più di quanto risolvi, facendo così. Severus Piton, mi hai deluso molto. »

E su queste ultime parole, Draco lasciò gli appartamenti. Tornò dopo pochi secondi, un sorriso alle labbra.

« Ho finalmente trovato la mia risposta. La parola d'ordine è "Potter" perché è la persona che ami fin dall'inizio. »

Prima che Severus potesse dire qualcosa, Draco non c'era più. Lasciandosi alle spalle il professore che girava in cerchio, immaginando il suo Harry tra le braccia di Hermione, piangendo amaramente; quel poco di cuore intrattabile che gli era rimasto gelò e il suo sguardo divenne nuovamente duro. Harry lo avrebbe dimenticato. Non era che un amore di gioventù. Sarebbe stato l'unico a soffrire per l'eternità.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO **

_Qui l'autrice originale afferma che avrebbe voluto terminare la storia, ma siccome aveva promesso una long-fic va avanti, tenendo fede alla promessa…_

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO **

Harry seguì Ron ed Hermione, un'espressione dolente insita in ciascuno dei suoi gesti, in ogni lineamento del viso. Non riusciva più a rimanere indifferente. Poi entrò nell'aula di pozioni e ogni espressione o dolore lasciò il suo corpo. Era vuoto. Avanzò come un' automa sedendosi lì dove c'era posto libero, stranamente accanto a Draco Malfoy in prima fila. Harry non gli rivolse nemmeno una parola quando il biondo cercò di farlo reagire. Provò ad insultare i suoi genitori ma non accadde nulla, Harry restò di marmo, sordo a tutti gli approcci. Poi Severus attraversò la porta che collegava l'aula e i suoi appartamenti. Indossava le sue vesti nere con tutti quei bottoni che salivano fino alla sommità del collo, dove il bianco della camicia che indossava sotto si intravedeva appena. Si vedevano chiaramente sotto la veste i pantaloni neri, suo abbigliamento da adulto, da professore di pozioni, che aveva dovuto aggiustare di taglia. La sua voce appena modificata si fece sentire nel silenzio disturbato della classe.

« Bene! Ecco la pozione del giorno! Avete due ore! Come di consueto, gli ingredienti sono sul vostro banco o nell'armadio. Il primo che farà cascare una qualunque cosa rimarrà a quattr'occhi con me ... »

Vedendo lo sguardo calcolatore di Draco su Harry, Severus si affrettò ad aggiungere:

« Oppure con Gazza. »

Draco si lagnò. Avrebbe potuto facilmente fare in modo che Potter facesse cadere una fiala, così sarebbe rimasto con Severus. E che poteva accadere in due ore in compagnia dell'uomo che si amava? Il biondo fu assalito da pensieri in cui migliaia di Remus fluttuavano nudi. Non era realmente il momento!

« Potter! »

Nessuna reazione. Draco si chinò verso Harry.

« Chi ami tu? Stefan o Severus? »

Harry sussultò, cadendo dalla panca prima di alzarsi sotto gli sguardi preoccupati dei Grifondoro che sapevano che il loro principe stava male, e la risata isterica dei Serpeverde. Severus intimò il silenzio ed Harry si voltò verso l'uomo; gli si avvicinò e lo schiaffeggiò, girandosi poi verso gli studenti che erano senza fiato per l'audacia del Grifondoro: aveva dato uno schiaffo a Severus Piton! Il Sopravvissuto li guardò con aria di sfida prima di dire, chiaramente e senza esitazioni:

« Non mi è mai piaciuto Stefan Sick! Ho sempre amato Severus Piton. E sapevo chi era. »

Severus, che aveva creduto che il Sopravvissuto stesse per raccontare a tutti che non sapeva assolutamente che Stefan fosse Severus, in maniera da non essere odiato da tutti ma esser compatito ...il professore inspirò quando sentì un formicolio nelle sue membra. Ora, tutto sembrava essere ovvio! Non aveva mai ... il suo più grande sogno non era ... il suo ... si ricordò di una chiacchierata avuta con Lily Evans.

_«__Sev__, __qual è__il tuo__più grande__desiderio__?__ »_

_«__Ma smettila__! __Non lo sai__? __Credevo sapessi__tutto__di me__! __Vorrei non aver mai__visto__, __sentito parlare__, __immaginato__, __che non ci fosse mai__più__un singolo__Potter__su questo__maledetto pianeta__!__ »___

_La sua__migliore amica__lo colpì__al__braccio__mentre__si toccava__il suo anello__di fidanzamento__._

_«__Non dire__sciocchezze__! __Sono__certa che ti stupirò ma__...__credo che__il tuo__più grande__desiderio__sia__che qualcuno possa amarti__per quello che__sei__, per __chi__sei__! __Sbaglio__?__ »___

_«__Se__conosci__la__risposta__Lily, perché__mi hai posto la domanda__?__ »_

___La__giovane donna__sorrise__enigmaticamente__. _

E se quel giorno Lily avesse avuto ragione? Se il suo più grande desiderio fosse quello di essere amato in quel modo? Sì. Udì un sussulto di sorpresa e seguì gli sguardi degli studenti, si guardò e vide ... Evocò uno specchio e osservò il suo aspetto adulto. Con una gioia perfettamente celata, annunciò con la sua voce melliflua e grave che la lezione era finita.

Quando Harry stava uscendo a sua volta, lo trattenne, e avanzò verso di lui.

« Lei è uno studente impertinente, idiota, che non conosce le buone maniere, dal quoziente intellettivo inferiore alla norma, il cuore più grande della Terra e il cognome più detestabile! Ma ... Penso che tutto questo faccia il signor Potter, che è per tutte queste ragioni che ... vorrei provare ... vorrei avessimo una relazione. »

Harry non sussultò neanche, si girò verso la porta. Aveva capito il desiderio del Professore, e dentro di se voleva saltare di gioia, ma invece di questo aprì la porta, la superò e quando stava per chiuderla annunciò:

« Credo che lei abbia scelto il desiderio giusto professore, e che finalmente si realizzerà. »

**8 Epilogo**

Harry inspirò con calma prima di bussare. Il suo cuore batteva follemente quando sentì la voce melodiosa e seria di Severus Piton. Si morse le labbra ed entrò, come aveva ordinato il professore. Il Sopravvissuto lasciò il suo sguardo posarsi sui mobili e le pareti. Scosse la testa, cercando di svuotare la mente. Anche se aveva fatto immensi progressi in Occlumanzia durante la guerra, si sentiva così turbato che era certo fosse possibile leggere la sua mente come un libro aperto. Così semplice. Troppo facile. Non era più niente.

« Pott ... Harry! »

Il giovane si bloccò. Aveva sognato a lungo di sentire il suo nome pronunciato dalla voce profonda di quell'uomo; anche se il suo uomo era tornato tale da tre mesi, non si era ancora completamente riabituato. Un uomo, perché Severus era di nuovo un uomo, virile, intelligente, alto, muscoloso, protettivo, brontolone, vecchio. Trovava tutti questi aggettivi appropriati alla descrizione del suo professore, ed il peggio era che lo amava per tutte queste ragioni. L'angolo del suo naso, quegli occhi oscuri che sembravano usciti direttamente dall'inferno, i capelli che sembravano sempre sporchi, il corpo troppo pallido ... era proprio perfetto! Forse si era abituato a quella bruttezza, ma la trovava decisamente bella, lo trovava magnifico, adorabile con quello sguardo che ti accusa dei peggiori vizi. Severus era il suo sogno a occhi aperti, la sua speranza, la sua difficoltà, la sua disgrazia come la sua felicità.

« Harry. Qualcosa non va? »

Il giovane si svegliò dalla sua introspezione del corpo del suo insegnante. Alzò uno sguardo colpevole verso Severus che non trovò niente di meglio da fare che guardarlo con quegli occhi pieni di rimprovero, cosa che da una parte fece crollare il Sopravvissuto, mentre dall'altra dette all'uomo la voglia di non restare, per poter fuggire.

« Ero nei miei pensieri, riflettevo. »

« Non hai questa faccia quando rifletti. »

« Mi chiedevo se ... tu vorrai pure che avanzassimo più velocemente nel nostro rapporto. »

Severus, che aveva accettato i piccoli appuntamenti con il suo studente ad Hogsmeade, ma aveva sempre rifiutato le visite a letto, comprese ciò che il suo compagno voleva. E non vide alcun motivo per cui continuare a rifiutare. Erano tre mesi che la loro relazione era iniziata, perché persistere, perché continuare a ignorare quell'attrazione fisica che li logorava?

« Non hai il diritto di volerlo. Tranne se ti senti pronto. »

Harry, che era pronto a tirar fuori diversi argomenti per convincerlo, fu preso in contropiede. Alzò un sopracciglio alla maniera di Malfoy - dopo che quest'ultimo aveva contribuito al ricongiungimento della sua coppia, il moro e il biondo avevano trascorso molto tempo insieme, soprattutto per parlare dei loro amori rispettivi, cosa che aveva portato Draco a prendere qualche mimica di Harry, e viceversa.

« Oh, pietà! » Harry quasi gridò. «Non dirmi che è per questo che non abbiamo fatto nulla! Tu eri qui durante questi tre mesi, o ti trovavi in un posto lontano e sperduto nel bel mezzo di un mondo immaginario? Ogni volta che ci siamo "divertiti" un po', ho fatto di tutto perché finissimo a letto, e tu mi chiedi se sono pronto? Sono settimane che ti dico che possiamo farlo e tu, TU, tu ... RAH! »

Severus alzò un sopracciglio fissando il suo compagno. Si era perso una puntata da qualche parte? Gli sembrava che lo studente fosse disturbato dal fatto che non voleva essere " Mister-il-più-bel-culo-del-l'anno ", allora perché voleva un rapporto così in fretta? Aveva sufficiente fiducia in Piton per volere da lui una buona scopata? Il professore e pozionista non capiva più. Si avvicinò al Grifondoro che fulminò, prendendolo per la vita prima di baciarlo teneramente. Così, il Sopravvissuto si strinse un po'! Un'emicrania cominciò a puntare l'estremità del suo naso, e Severus la odiò! Portò Harry fino al letto stendendolo tra le lenzuola, si distese sul suo corpo, baciandolo, lasciandosi spogliare con rabbia e svestendolo di rimando. Le mani ripresero il posto che si erano fatte naturalmente sul corpo dell'altro. Si erano già visti nudi durante la doccia insieme, giocando anche un po', ma non l'avevano mai fatto. E Severus non era certo che Harry avesse capito il ruolo che voleva avere. Delicatamente, invertì i ruoli per mettere Harry sul suo corpo, allargando leggermente le cosce per far capire al più giovane il suo bisogno di essere dominato.

Harry, che inizialmente era furioso, si risvegliò quando fu nudo dimenticando ogni cosa. Ebbe una paura improvvisa che Severus gli chiedesse di essere il dominato; non volendo assolutamente trovarsi in quella veste, stranamente, fu sollevato quando i ruoli si invertirono e il più anziano allargò le cosce per dimostrare la docilità che gli offriva. Anche se Harry non era mai stato il dominato della storia, Severus aveva avuto paura che il moro fosse impaurito a fare l'amore con lui. Chi dice che i dominanti dovevano essere insensibili alla loro prima volta? Era lo stesso dono di colui che era dominato. La stessa verginità.

Harry aprì il cassetto del comodino, prendendo preservativo e lubrificante. Ebbe un sorriso perverso verso Severus, che prese il preservativo tra le dita, srotolandolo e posizionandolo sul pene del suo compagno. Il moretto lo baciò dolcemente, lubrificando le sue dita per preparare lentamente il più vecchio. Giocò con le dita al suo interno, sorridendo a ogni ansito di Severus. Questo lo eccitò a tal punto che credette di venire senza nemmeno essere entrato nel suo amore.

« Harr ... y. Vieni. »

Il Sopravvissuto guidò il suo sesso tra le gambe di Severus e lasciò il suo glande premere contro l'ano; poi, dolcemente, entrò nel corpo con il suo inguine. Con infinita lentezza, sentì la carne tendersi e rilassarsi di fronte all'intrusione, studiò il volto di Severus, soffermandosi sulle smorfie e i sospiri. Finalmente, dopo un po', fu interamente in lui, lo sentiva dappertutto e solamente questo avrebbe potuto farlo godere. Si sentiva male a forza di trattenersi, troppe sensazioni, troppo piacere. Attese il permesso di Severus muovendosi al suo accordo. Con una lentezza incredibile, diede la sua prima spinta e tornò, prima che i loro gesti pieni di desiderio e piacere divenissero frenetici e incontrollabili. Poi i due uomini gridarono di un piacere infinito.

Severus si sentiva totalmente riempito, il suo corpo si muoveva a ritmo con quello di Harry, che lo dominava completamente. Fu scosso con forza, le grida di Harry lo sconvolsero e fu in perfetta sincronia che i due uomini godettero.

Soddisfatti e spossati, Harry e Severus si staccarono volendo dormire, ma prima andarono a farsi la doccia, coccolandosi con tenere carezze. Esausti, caddero in un sonno profondo.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Harry, mettilo a posto! »

« Oh, non sei curiooooso! Voglio solo esprimere un desiderio! »

Severus ringhiò mentre guardava l'orologio. Stavano per essere in ritardo! A un matrimonio per di più! Lui che odiava farsi riprendere per questioni di orari, tutti lo avrebbero guardato, col rimprovero ben visibile nei loro occhi.

« FINITO! »

Severus alzò gli occhi al cielo.

« Qual è il tuo desiderio? »

« E 'che tutto resti così, per sempre. E poi ho ringraziato la Stanza delle Necessità, è stata grande. Senza di lei non avrei mai conosciuto le gioie di dominare a letto il bell'Apollo del mio corso di pozioni! »

Severus sorrise maliziosamente.

«Tu puoi dominarmi a letto, ma non certo nella vita! Avanti pessima compagnia! »

Harry sorrise, chiedendo un bacio. Lo ricevette e disse al seguito:

« Grazie. »

« Di cosa, ancora? »

« Di aver espresso questo desiderio Professore. »

« Io non sono il tuo professore. »

« Di più. Ti amo. »

« Anch'io ti amo, Harry Potter. »


End file.
